1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for changing the sewing direction of a multiple needle flat sewing machine, especially for patchworks.
2. Description of the prior art:
The conventional multiple needle flat sewing machine has a throat plate of a fixed type and therefore the needle thread, looper thread or the like caught by tongues of the throat plate cannot be released from the tongues. Thus, it has been impossible for the conventional multiple needle flat sewing machine to change the sewing direction, in the course, of a sewing operation, at a desired angle, such as a right angle, an acute angle or an obtuse angle for patchworks, for example.